Momentos
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Cinco distintos momentos en la relación de Albus y Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Para Lara Pond. ¡Espero que te guste! Es una serie de drabbles y viñetas sobre Albus y Scorpius, no he podido meter lime o lemon porque simplemente no se me da.**

* * *

_**MOMENTOS**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

Albus es de los que pasan a soltar grandes, peligrosas verdades en medio de discusiones por error.

Están discutiendo, él y Scorpius. Son mejores amigos desde primer año, pero sus personalidades son tan parecidas que chocan y crean fricción y tensión, que se junta hasta explotar, terminando en peleas estúpidas y sin sentido alguno.

Scorpius dice con tono aparentemente tranquilo:

— ¿Por qué sacaste mi libro, Albus?

El rubio siempre ha tenido un afán por leer. Por lo que, cuando alguien le saca un libro o un cuaderno, el enojo se hace visible en sus facciones y las palabras salen como un remolino por su boca, aunque siempre manteniendo ese tono sereno y elegante de los Malfoy. Y nunca es bueno buscando culpables, por lo que siempre culpa al primero que encuentre. Su víctima, esa vez, es su mejor amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo lo iba a sacar yo, Scorpius, si yo te amo?! —exclama él. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y no sabe como lanzar correctamente un _Obliviate_. Su cara se enrojece completamente y se da la vuelta. Baja las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin con estrépito y huye de la sala común.

Scorpius solo abre la boca algo sorprendido, aún sin procesar del todo la confesión de su amigo.

—o—

El sangrepura tiene claro que su mejor amigo siempre se esconde en uno de los baños cuando se siente triste o cuando no quiere que lo vean. Entra a cada uno y grita el nombre de Albus. Lo termina encontrando en el del quinto piso. Escucha los sollozos ahogados del pelinegro y se adentra en el baño.

Albus está en una esquina, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas. Se escuchan sus llantos resonar por el baño. Scorpius se agacha a su lado y lo toca suavemente en la espalda. El pelinegro levanta su cabeza y mira a los ojos a su mejor amigo. El rubio se da cuenta de que los ojos verdes de su amigo están enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Albus…

— No, ¡no me digas nada! ¿Dirás que no te importa y que podemos seguir siendo amigos, no? —masculla él, dolido—. ¿Me quieres dejar en la _friendzone_, acaso? —Lágrimas escapan de los ojos del pelinegro y él se pasa las manos por los ojos.

— ¡No! Al, yo…—Scorpius quiere dejar claro que no es eso, que los sentimientos de Albus los corresponde y quiere tener una relación con él, pero las palabras mueren en su boca mientras el pelinegro sigue viendo lo peor de la situación.

— ¡Cállate! —exclama—. Me da igual. —Se levanta y se tambalea. Mira a los ojos a Scorpius—. Yo…agh, lo que sea. Me importa un bledo.

El pelinegro ya se está dando la vuelta y parece a punto de salir cuando el blondo lo toma del brazo y lo acerca a él. Entonces, Scorpius le sonríe, cansado. Entrelaza su mano derecha con la de Albus y acerca sus labios a los de su mejor amigo.

El mundo parece desaparecer mientras ambos adolescentes profundizan el beso y sus lenguas se juntan en un baile torpe de dos chicos novatos en el arte de amar. El rubio acerca al pelinegro a él y los dos parecen ser uno en ese momento mágico. Albus, en su mente, aún no puede creer que Scorpius lo corresponda, pero de momento, decide seguir con esa danza que parece infinita.

Quizás un minuto después sus labios se separan; ambos tienen los pómulos sonrojados. Se miran y Scorpius abraza a Albus, que no corresponde al gesto y se queda en silencio absoluto. Luego, Scorpius le susurra:

—Yo también te amo.

Albus sonríe mientras, después de esa confesión, el rubio le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

Salen del baño, los dos sonriendo tontamente, tomados de las manos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Para Lara Pond. ¡Espero que te guste! Terminé poniendo algo de lime en el ambiente, aunque poco, eso sí.**

* * *

_**MOMENTOS**_

_Por Azulz Friki _

* * *

Scorpius canta en la ducha, y es horrible haciéndolo. Eso lo saben muchos chicos de Slytherin, y algunos de las demás casas, por lo que, cuando él entra a las duchas, la gente que está en los baños se apresura en salir. El único que se queda cuando Scorpius canta es Albus.

Albus se acaba de secar el pelo con un encantamiento y está lavándose los dientes cuando escucha el agua correr en la ducha y la voz del rubio resuena en el baño desatinadamente, desafinando mientras canturrea una canción de un grupo muggle que a Albus le da flojera buscar el nombre.

—Scorp, ya entendí que adoras la música muggle, pero, por favor, ¿puedes callarte? —exclama Albus, intentando hacerse escuchar entre el sonido del agua salpicando las paredes de la ducha.

Siente como su novio deja de cantar y la risa del rubio resuena en el baño.

—Si entras conmigo al baño, te juro que no cantaré más —dice descaradamente.

‹‹Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?››, piensa el pelinegro, ligeramente entretenido por la desfachatez de Scorpius. Es una de las características del rubio que más le encantan, esa forma tan desvergonzada de decir las cosas. Aún no había tenido relaciones con su novio, y no había intentado alejar el momento, pero de todas formas parece buen instante para hacerlo. Se saca la ropa rápidamente y conjura un encantamiento para que la puerta de los baños quedase cerrada, y entra a la ducha junto a Scorpius.

Minutos después a ninguno de los dos parece importarle el agua caliente que cae en sus espaldas; les importa más el calor que desprenden sus cuerpos al juntarse y volverse uno solo. Los gemidos resuenan por la estancia cerrada y las palabras sucias de Scorpius resuenan en los oídos de Albus mientras las manos mucho más expertas y experimentadas del rubio exploran el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Quizás media hora más tarde —ambos perdieron el sentido del tiempo mientras estaban en la ducha— ambos llegan a clase de Encantamientos mucho más tarde de lo que deben haber llegado, con sonrisas cansadas trazadas en sus rostros. El profesor los reprende, diciendo con voz severa:

—Llegaron muy tarde a las clases, señor Malfoy y señor Potter; treinta puntos menos para Slytherin.

Los dos se sientan en sus respectivos puestos y se sonríen con sutileza. Scorpius no mira a nadie en particular y murmura de forma que todos lo escuchen:

—Pff. ¿Qué importa? Me la pasé bien en la ducha con Al.

‹‹Sí, definitivamente amo a Scorpius por su actitud tan estúpidamente descarada››, piensa el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras las ruidosas risas del resto de los alumnos se escuchan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Para Lara Pond. ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

_**MOMENTOS**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

En Hogwarts, la mayoría de la gente es abierta a la homosexualidad y a la comunidad LGBT en general. Pero hay chicos —y chicas— que siguen con costumbres homofóbicas, algo anticuadas. Y la pareja que más se sabe son Scorpius y Albus, por lo que las burlas no tardan en llegar a los oídos del pelinegro y el rubio.

Oyen como murmuran a sus espaldas palabras viles, como les gritan en los pasillos llamándolos "maricas" y más estupideces. Sienten como los hechizan por la espalda y llegan tarde a clases por ello. Y no hacen nada. Hasta que un día, Albus estalla.

Están caminando tomados de las manos por un pasillo aparentemente vacío cuando Scorpius cae de súbito al suelo. Albus logra separarse de su novio y mira alrededor. Escucha risas secas y se concentra, girando sobre sus talones y fulminando con la mirada al que lanzó el hechizo: un chico de séptimo año, Alan Nott.

— ¿De qué te ríes, tarado? —inquiere Albus mientras se sube las mangas y saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apunta al matón.

—De que un Malfoy sea tan marica como para necesitar otro marica que lo salve —dice, y luego se ríe más fuerte. El pelinegro aprieta los dientes.

— ¡No digas eso sobre Scorp, bastardo! —exclama—. ¡Expelliarmus! —conjura, y la varita de Nott se cae al suelo. Antes de que éste la pueda recoger, lanza un Petrificus Totalus y el mayor cae al suelo con estrépito al mismo tiempo que Scorpius se levanta, liberado del encantamiento.

De inmediato, se dan un tierno beso y se sonríen. Se van a otro lugar. Todo está perfectamente hasta que Scorpius dice, con una sonrisa descarada:

— ¿Qué te querías ganar protegiéndome, ah? —Luego mueve las cejas y suelta una risita mientras Albus pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nada, en realidad —se sincera de inmediato.

— ¿En serio…? —murmura su novio, alargando la "e" de "serio".

—No, nada —insiste, algo molesto por la actitud inmadura y descarada de su Scorpius.

—Vale, entonces no tendremos sexo hoy —sentencia el sangrepura con una sonrisa petulante.

— ¡Scorp! —se queja el pelinegro, y el blondo se ríe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Para Lara Pond. ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

_**MOMENTOS**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

Slytherin ganó el partido contra Ravenclaw, que era la casa que estaba en primer lugar por una cantidad increíble de puntos. Por lo que Gryffindor convidó unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla —cortesía de James Sirius, con cierta ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador—, olvidándose momentáneamente de la rivalidad de casas.

La fiesta en la sala común es mucho más tranquila que las de otras casas. De vez en cuando se escuchan gritos porque algunas personas se habían emborrachado con las cervezas de mantequilla.

Scorpius se acerca a Albus y le planta un beso apasionado en los labios, tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a él. Cuando se separan, el rubio susurra al oído del pelinegro con voz lasciva:

—Te deseo…te deseo tanto, Al.

El mediano de los Potter se sonroja ante lo dicho por el Malfoy y, antes de que capte que pasa, está apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala común, mareado por el alcohol que ha tomado. Un suspiro incontrolable sale de sus labios mientras Scorpius le da besos y lametones en el cuello.

A ambos les queda poca ropa cuando una distracción parece impedir que disfruten en paz de la diversión del sexo.

— ¡Este es material de primera, Val! —exclama una chica de sexto año, un año menor que Albus y Scorpius.

—Lo sé, Dae. —Una risita sale de sus labios.

Scorpius se da la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, y dice con voz clara, fulminando a Val y a Daenerys con la mirada:

—A ver, ¿quién demonios nos estaba grabando mientras casi tenemos sexo?

—Ah…—ambas chicas silban inocentemente.

— ¡Ustedes! —exclama él, y pronto se dedica a perseguirlas por toda la sala común mientras masculla insultos incoherentes.

Albus esboza una sonrisa divertida y busca con rapidez su camiseta en el suelo, ya que muchas chicas están fijando su vista en su marcado abdomen y eso le incomoda en sobremanera. Una muchacha de quinto año ya se le está acercando con una mirada lujuriosa cuando sube rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos de su curso y cierra la puerta con rapidez.

— ¡Al, abre la puerta y déjame follarte! —escucha la voz de la chica, que tiene cierto tono ebrio. Sabe de inmediato que se trata de la chica de antes y un escalofrío le recorre la piel.

— ¡Soy gay, demonios! —exclama él, ruborizado—. Me viste perfectamente casi tener sexo con Scorpius.

—Ese hijo de puta…se roba todos los tíos buenos.

— ¡Él solo ha salido conmigo!

—Claro. Él presumió que se la había mamado al mayor de los Potter.

—Mientes. —Albus intenta mantener la cabeza fría, tranquilizarse, pero le cuesta.

— ¡Eh, es verdad, pero no tienes porque ir pregonándolo por ahí, jodida puta! —exclama una voz. El mediano de los Potter no puede estar más en shock: es Scorpius, diciendo que es verdad lo que esa joven acaba de decir.

Escucha pasos y sabe que la de quinto año se ha ido y pronto Scorpius abre la puerta y entra. El blondo suspira.

—Verás, Al, yo…—murmura.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cuándo fue?

—Antes de que empezásemos a salir. Lo juro.

— ¿Saliste con mi hermano antes de salir conmigo?

—Ajá.

Albus le tira algo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Eh, eh, relájate! Está todo bien. Yo te amo. ¿Podemos tener sexo ahora? Ya cerré la puerta.

Pronto Albus se olvida de que Scorpius estuvo con James.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de San Valentín" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Para Lara Pond. ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

_**MOMENTOS**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

Albus tiene claro que la cena de presentación iba a ser un desastre. Tendría que explicar cuando empezaron a salir, por qué, y más cosas. Además, un Malfoy con un Potter. Maravilloso. En general, está seguro de que será algo desastroso, pero no esperaba que fuera tan desastroso.

Acaban de salir de Hogwarts y se pueden considerar muy felices al respecto. Albus entra a Grimmauld Place, su hogar desde siempre, y evita cierta parte del suelo donde siempre James pone una que otra trampa para hacer bromas. Scorpius entra después de él y Albus no alcanza a prevenirlo de la trampa que fuese que haya puesto su hermano.

Suena algo así como un chapoteo y el blondo resbala de inmediato. Cae al suelo y suelta un gemido de dolor. Albus se acerca a él y le pregunta en un susurro si está bien, él murmura que sí y se levanta con rapidez, ayudado por su novio.

—Estoy segura que los mejores amigos no se susurran cosas a los oídos de esa forma, James.

— ¿Estás insinuando eso de nuevo, Lilu? ¡Son amigos, solamente, que se ayudan después de una broma!

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y mira a los dos chicos.

— ¿Cómo están, chicos? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, empezamos a…—dice Scorpius de inmediato, con descaro, y Albus lo golpea en un costado—…a llevarnos mucho mejor de lo normal.

La menor de los Potter arquea una ceja, sospechando la obviedad.

—o—

—Y… ¿cómo fue el colegio? ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo les fue en los ÉXTASIS? —pregunta Ginny de inmediato, dirigiendo una mirada de "eh, di algo" a su esposo, que ya empieza a comer la carne que hay en su plato.

—Creo que me fue bien —dice Albus de inmediato—. El examen de Herbología me pareció muy difícil, de todas formas.

— ¡Herbología estaba facilísimo, Al! —Exclama Scorpius con rapidez—. Lo complicado era Transformaciones. Esa mier…

—Ehem —masculla Ginny. Scorpius no era su hijo, claro que no, pero iba tanto a la casa en vacaciones que se había convertido casi en uno de los suyos, a pesar de que seguían tratándolo con cierto recelo al pertenecer a la familia Malfoy.

—Esa materia, quería decir —se corrige Scorpius, sonriendo vagamente— es muy aburrida y nunca le prestaba atención.

— ¿Aburrida? ¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Scorp! —Exclama Albus de inmediato—. Idiota.

—Dejad de pelear como un matrimonio, por Merlín —murmura Lily más para sí misma que para la pareja, y los ojos de Scorpius brillan mientras su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer eso, ¿no?

— ¿Qué, casarnos? —Albus parece haberse desconectado del resto del mundo, dirigiendo su mirada a Scorpius y a nadie más—. Te amo, pero sería un suplicio.

Ginny tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Harry había dejado de comer y el tenedor se había caído a la mesa, haciendo un ruidito metálico y musical. Lily parece más que emocionada, pensando en que su comentario ha logrado lo que ella quiere. James está en estado de shock.

— ¡Oh, venga! Lo permiten. Seríamos felices, mucho más que ahora.

—Creo que…tus padres te matarían, Scorpius.

—Mis abuelos me matarían. A ellos ya no les importan los estatus de sangre.

— ¡No es eso! Soy un Potter, por Merlín.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y acercó Albus a él, juntando sus labios con los del pelinegro, dándole un dulce y suave beso. Medio minuto después se separaron.

—Venga. ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo! —exclama, haciendo un mohín.

—Vale, está bien —dice Albus, cansado de pelear con su novio.

Harry, al fin, parece haber recobrado la capacidad de hablar.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Scorpius y Albus se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Miran al resto de la familia y ambos se ruborizan totalmente. Es el rubio el que mira fijamente al salvador del mundo mágico y dice, con cierta suficiencia:

—Somos pareja. ¿Y qué?

— ¿De…desde cuándo? —murmura Ginny.

—Desde mitad de sexto año —responde Albus, sonrojado, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo llevan escondiendo tanto tiempo? —pregunta Lily.

—Sencillo: no decirlo en cartas, esconderlo cuando venía acá, tirar un encantamiento para que no nos escucharan cuando íbamos a la habitación de Albus a…

— ¡Scorp! —se queja Albus.

—Y, ¿cómo empezaron a salir? —inquiere James, repentinamente interesado, aunque mirando a Scorpius con cierto rencor al pensar que lo dejó por su hermano menor.

El pelinegro levanta la vista y sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los grises de su novio. Se sonríen y dicen al unísono, mientras Albus se acerca a su pareja:

—Bueno, podríamos contar unas cuantas anécdotas…


End file.
